Can We be Fixed?
by scorpion22
Summary: Victor Zsas and his wife are attempting to fix their marriage. But as they try to rekindle the romance that begs the question; can it be fixed. M for later chapters and as always I own nothing. Please review though.


I own nothing, but please review anyway.

Chapter 1

When Victor walked into the apartment he instantly knew something was wrong. The Zsaszettes were seated comfortably on the couch looking pleased with themselves despite not having had a job in days. He suddenly had a bad feeling seeing them there not hesitating to search the lower half of the apartment for his girl, but he didn't find her. Maggie, his best girl, the only one that truly mattered wasn't there as she usually was either lounging in the living room, or cooking in the kitchen. This only caused his breathing to lesson, his heart beginning to pound, and though he remained calm to look at inside he was worrying that feeling from before only increasing. Quickly he crossed the room taking the stairs two at a time going straight to the room they shared. That was where he found her, Maggie Rual, his wife of nearly five years, but when he saw what she was doing his heart stopped.

" What is she doing…she can't be leaving, can she?" thought Victor again look completely calm when in fact he was freaking out watching her as she put everything she owned in various suitcases.

"Maggie, what are you doing?" said Victor his voice so low it was almost deadly. As he spoke he never took his eyes off her praying to a god he was sure wouldn't listen to him that she wasn't doing what he thought she was as he closed the door with a click. She couldn't leave him, he needed her to stay sane; she was the only thing he really truly loved. At the sound of his vice Maggie became still only the faint sound of her breath filling the air. She turned to face him after an unbearable silence her whole body shaking. But it wasn't out of fear like everyone else that gazed upon him it was because of the tears she cried her eyes locking with his intense brown ones. He had the deepest fear suddenly that he would never see her again.

Maggie didn't say anything and neither did he choosing to just stare at her ingraining her into his mind. She was still the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on her long brown hair in its mess of curls a little longer since the first time they met. She still had the most alluring ghostly pale skin he had ever seen his blood boiling as he eyed her curves in the ruby dress she wore. And the way she held herself in those tall stilettos just added to it all. After looking at all of her he settled on her eyes.

"I hate it when she cries her eyes are too perfect to be marred by tears," thought Victor peering into them from across the room. They were still the most bittersweet dark chocolate brown he had ever had the pleasure of looking into.

"Maggie…answer me," whispered Victor his voice only wavering for just a second as he heard her answer before she gave it. He could hear the answer she would give in his ears before she gave it repeating itself so he could never forget as he waited. Waited for the real words to leave her mouth unsure what he could do to stop her once they did. She was the one thing he couldn't control, she was the one person he would never harm, or even maim because he loved her.

"I'm leaving, Victor," whispered Maggie more tears falling. He stared at her then, this was a hard decision for her to make he could see that, but that didn't explain to him why she was making it.

"Why?" whispered Victor taking a single step towards her.

"Why? The fact that you even have to ask that is why. You can't even see how unhappy I am…how unhappy I've been for so long now. I can't do this anymore…I can't pretend to be happy that our lives are the same as when we first got married because they're not. Everything had changed except for the fact that I still love you. That's all that hasn't changed and I doubt it ever will. But as much as I love you I can't do this anymore because as much as I hope every day that things will be good again…their not," exclaimed Maggie tears falling like rain over her entire face as she told him all of this. Victor listened to every word she said and he felt like a fool in that moment for not having seen this coming. If he had he might have been able to fix things sooner.

"I don't want you to be unhappy…I don't understand why you are unhappy. I give you everything you could ever want. I'm a faithful husband, I'm not out there chasing other women when I'm not working I'm here. I protect you with all that I am…why are you so unhappy?" questioned Victor speaking clearly making it clear to her just how unexpected this moment was. She only stared at him then before releasing a sound somewhere between a laugh and a sob running her hands over her face.

"You know I'll give you anything just tell me what you want and it's yours. Anything you want just please don't leave I…need you," whispered Victor hearing as she made that same sound again. She stood there then openly sobbing now and staring at her he still didn't understand any of this. But taking a few steps closer to her he didn't stop until she looked up at him a pained look in her eyes.

"I want you…I want you. That's all I've ever wanted. I want you, Victor. I love you and as long as I had you nothing else mattered. When I married you I gave up so much, so many dreams, so many things that I wanted, but I had you so I didn't care. I didn't care about having a big wedding I settled for a wedding held in a warehouse by a judge who was held at gunpoint, but I was marrying you so I could care less. I didn't care if we went on a honeymoon I settled for a makeshift honeymoon in the backseat of your car, but I had you so I was happy. I even gave up my hope, my dream of being a mother someday because I knew if I married you I could never have that, but I loved you so much that I was willing to give that up. I gave that up because I had you so I could ignore that your girls glared at me whenever you weren't around and treat me like shit in my own home. None of it mattered as long as I had you because you loved me like I love you, but then it all changed. I sacrificed it all for you, but now I don't have that anymore. You don't love me anymore," sobbed Maggie letting her hands cover her face.

Victor closed the distance between them then taking her hands to kiss the backs of them.

"Nothing's changed sweeting. I'm still right here with you; you have me. For as long as I live you have me just like I promised on our wedding day," exclaimed Victor peppering her hands in kisses before bringing them both to his face so she was cradling it in her hands as his covered hers. But when she looked at him he could tell she didn't believe him by the way the tears still fell from her eyes. Slowly she shook her head releasing a shaky sign as she pried her hands away sniffling as she attempted to dry her tears.

"Everything's changed Victor. You've just chosen not to notice. I haven't had you…truly had you for a very long time. There was a time when I couldn't walk around this apartment without feeling your eyes on me…now you barely notice I exist. I'm surprised you noticed I was leaving because I honestly didn't think you would. I figured it would take you a few weeks maybe a month after I was gone for you to start wondering where I was. You used to spend at least half your free time with me. We used to sit for hours and just talk, or do other things, but not anymore. I remember times when you would send your girls away just to have time alone with me…sitting on the couch watching a movie, or having a nice dinner, but I haven't been a part of your life for a long time. Now the only thing on your mind is your guns…your girls, or your next kill. And worst of all you used to tell me you loved me. You used to whisper it in my ear, you would say it to me all the time, but I haven't heard those words from you in so long I can't even remember. When you used to go out on a job you would always kiss me goodbye. You would give me those three little kisses…I used to think of them as your silent I love you's, but you don't even do that anymore. Most of the time you don't even tell me when you leave now. Now every day you walk through that door I keep holding you'll suddenly say Maggie I love you, but now I know it's not coming. It's not coming because you don't love me anymore. I realized that during your disappearing act and so now I'm leaving. As much as I still love you I am leaving," snapped Maggie getting truly angry with each word as she suddenly hit him in the chest her tears in full force now. Maggie pushed him out of her way then as she entered the closet leaving him there to consider everything she had said as she continue to pack. And as she did the sound of her weeping never ended. He hated that sound as he stood there and he hated even more that he had caused it. It all could have been prevented if he hadn't been so clueless.

"She's right," thought Victor not moving still barely breathing as he stood there. He had barely given her a thought for as long as he could remember. He had been so focused on his jobs, his own wants and needs; he had never even considered that he might be neglecting her. Victor had thought that as long as she knew he loved her things were fine, but she didn't even know that anymore. And worst of all he didn't know what to do to make any of it better before she walked out the door. With her words repeating in his head, he considered each one, and he hated himself the more he did. He couldn't remember the last time he kissed her, or the last time he said he loved her. He had always just assumed she knew. And thinking still he came to the realization that he couldn't even remember the last time they had sex; it had to be at least over a year. His disappearance entering his mind he found them both at fault in that moment and turning to go to find her he instead caught her watching him an armful of clothes clutched to her chest.

"I'm sorry, but you knew what I did when you married me. You knew there would be times when I would be gone," exclaimed Victor peering into her eyes watching as that anger appeared in them again except more intense this time. She walked out of the closet then slamming the clothes down on the bed to be put in her suitcase before turning to face him.

"You're right, I did know, but that was before. Before when you were gone maybe a few days, weeks, even months…at least I knew you were coming back. But this time was different Victor. I didn't know if you were coming back because this time you were gone for over a year…a year Victor. Do you have any idea how many nights I cried myself to sleep, how many nightmares I had because I didn't know if you were dead, or if maybe…maybe," snapped Maggie until suddenly she broke down crying again. Slowly he approached her wanting to pull her into his arms, but he wasn't sure if he should.

"Or if what?" breathed Victor bringing a hand to touch her cheek clearing it of her tears.

"Part of me wondered if maybe you didn't want to come back. It was then I realized that you don't love me anymore…I just didn't know. I was scared to death you were dead somewhere, but more scared of that," whispered Maggie her eyes truly pained when he looked into them. They fell silent then his heart breaking as he realized all he had put her through. He needed her to know that he loved her that he would always want to come back to her, but he had failed at that once he wasn't sure if anything he said would do any good. But looking at her he knew one thing if she walked out that door he would never stop trying to get her back. Maggie moved finally to continue packing, but he wouldn't let her as he brought his hands to grip her shoulders.

"Maggie, please listen to me. I am so sorry for all of it, but you have to know that I still love you. I love you more than anything I always have. I just…didn't realize you didn't know that. I thought you knew that," said Victor frantically everything about him rigid as he tried desperately to convince her of this. Victor still looked as calm as ever, but deep down he was panicking inside. If he lost Maggie nothing would have any meaning anymore. She was the one purely good thing he had in his life. As much as he loved killing people day by day he loved her more. He loved coming home to find her in the kitchen over the stove with that tiny smile playing at her lips. He loved waking up every morning to find her next to him curled up into a little ball. He loved listening to her singing in the shower as he prepared for his day and he couldn't imagine a single day of his life without those things. He couldn't imagine a single day without her. When he finished speaking Maggie didn't say anything. Looking into her eyes he could see she wanted to believe him, but she just couldn't because she knew what was coming. He would promise to be better and she would stay, but nothing would change. As much as she hated it Maggie knew their marriage was over. And with that thought she turned away from him continuing to pack without a word for she knew they had said everything there was to say.

This moment was truly killing her, it was not what she wanted, but Maggie knew her life could not go on this way. Their life could not go on this way. Maggie kept expecting him to say something more, to make her look at him again as she packed, but everything was silent. When she could take it no more she chanced a glance at him finding that he was just staring at her with a stone statue look on his face. He wasn't blinking, he wasn't even breathing hardly he just stared at her, and looking at him now she wondered if this was his way of showing without really showing it that he was in pain over the thought of her leaving. It was as she was peering up at him that she felt him take her hand, the very hand where her wedding ring would have been had she ever had one, and bringing it to his face he kissed her palm.

Slowly he moved so he stood behind her wrapping both his arms around her waist holding her tight against him as he buried his face in her neck. He held her like he would never let her go, like by him holding her like that forever it would keep her from leaving, and then Maggie realized he was breathing her in. Keeping his face buried in her neck he took long heavy breathes before suddenly his lips were on her skin kissing a path to her ear nipping at it the way she liked.

"I love you…I love you so much. You are my world, without you I would be just a shell without a heartbeat. Please I'll be better; I'll never stop proving to you that I love you if you just stay. Stay with me…I need you…I love you," gasped Victor into her ear making her cry more. Maggie let him hold then for the longest time as she considered everything he said. He had said he loved her more today than he had in such a long time. He was holding her for the first time in a long time. She leaned into him then savoring the feeling of his body against hers as she considered her answers. If she did stay would he really be better, or would it all just remain the same; she just didn't know. So she didn't answer him. All she knew was that she wanted things to be like this, to be like they once were, and considering her answer she wasn't sure what to do.

She was just about to finally give him her answer when the silence that had fell between them was broken not by her, or by him, but by a knock at the door. That knock proved it all to her; it proved that nothing was going to change as his head snapped in its direction, and his hold on her loosened. The knocking continued getting louder the more they ignored it and signing Maggie shook her head beginning to pull away from him.

"Apparently we can't even end our marriage without being interrupted," whispered Maggie taking his hands and prying his arms from around her body. And as another knock sounded she returned to the closet leaving him to answer it. She knew it wouldn't be for her, until now only he had wanted her here. His girls had made that clear a long time ago.

Standing there a moment, Victor finally moved towards the door removing one of his guns from his holster as he opened it finding one of his Zsaszettes on the other side. Not caring why she was there he pressed the end of the gun right between her eyes his anger at her incessant knocking showing plaining on his face. Maggie could have been about to say yes she would stay if she hadn't of knocked when she did. Staring straight at him she raised her hand showing him his phone, it was ringing without stopping, but still he glared at her keeping the gun right where it was.

" You knock on this door ever again from this moment forward and I will blow your brains out, understand?" whispered Victor his voice as deadly as it had ever been as he plucked the phone from her fingers slamming the door into her face as she nodded in answer.

" Yes," said Victor not a second after that as he answered the phone hearing Don Falcone's voice on the other end knowing the second he did that he would have to leave and now was the absolute worst time to do so. After receiving his instructions, Victor hung up entering the closet to find Maggie standing there a single dress in her hands as she cried.

He recognized that dress, she had worn it on their wedding day, and though it was blue instead of white she had looked exquisite all the same.

"Maggie," began Victor as he came up beside her making her look at him with merely the sound of his voice.

"Just go…there's nothing more to be said," cried Maggie giving him a watery smile. But he shook his head taking her face in his hands Victor just continued to stare at her.

"Don't go…give me a chance to prove to you I can be better, or…or at least wait until I get back. Don't go please I love you Maggie let me prove it," exclaimed Victor a look of desperation coming onto his face as he peered down at her.

Maggie looked into those eyes she loved so much then trying to remember the last time she saw such desperation in them. Upon realizing that she never had she signed taking a single step towards him to touch his cheek. Deep down she wanted to give him another chance, but still she wasn't sure if she should.

"I'll give you until tomorrow night…if you're not back by then I'm not waiting I'm leaving. I love you, but things can't go on this way. If you don't come back I'm leaving," explained Maggie watching as he nodded a look of relief washing over him. She expected him to go then to do whatever Falcone wanted, but before he did he pulled her close holding her so tight. This surprised her and with the dress still in her hand she wrapped her arms around him truly believing that he wouldn't come back. That this would be the last time he ever held her and burying her head in his chest Maggie breathed him in like he had done smelling the same peppermint and gunpowder that always covered him. She didn't want him to ever let go, but when he did so did she.

Maggie was left standing in the closet and standing there she listened for the door to their apartment to slam closed, but it never came as suddenly he came barreling back into the room. He marched right up to her and pulled her into his arms again peering down at her before doing something that surprised her even more than the hug from before. Suddenly Maggie found herself pressed up against the wall staring into his eyes.

"Maggie, I love you," whispered Victor looking at her for a long time before kissing her for the first time in such a long time.

"I love you," repeated Victor giving her first one little kiss.

"I love you," repeated Victor again giving her a second little kiss.

"I love you," repeated Victor one final time before giving her one final kiss that was not little at all, but that lingered for an unspeakable amount of time.

"I'll be back tonight and you better be here because I'm not letting you go…not without one hell of a fight," exclaimed Victor when the kiss finally ended the look in his eyes so intense as she looked into them that Maggie couldn't help the smile on her face as she nodded watching as he pulled away leaving the room again.

Maggie heard the door to the apartment close with a slam this time, but still she didn't move. Hanging her wedding dress back in the closet she left the closet thinking about those I love you's and that kiss. Could it be a sign that maybe not all was as bad as it seemed with them? Sitting on the bed next to her suitcase Maggie considered that question in search of an answer, but none would come. But soon more joined that one and she had no answers to any of them. Could their marriage be fixed? Could they be fixed, or was it already too late? Beginning to cry again Maggie let her hands cover her face because she had no answers, but she was afraid that they would all be the same. That the only true answer to any of it was no.

That night when Victor came home he couldn't remember ever feeling so on edge. The whole place was pitch dark and he sent the girls to their respective rooms he climbed the stairs to his own hoping she would have stayed. But he didn't hold much hope he was scared though he didn't show it that she hadn't waited and had left him. He was determined though if that were the case that he would find her again and win her back if it took everything he had.

"Please be there," breathed Victor as his hand gripped the handle and opening the door slowly he breathed a sign when he saw her lying in bed looking like a siren in the moonlight. Maggie was quiet as he slipped into the room. She lay on her back gently sleeping her beautiful hair all around her on the pillow. Victor stood there against the wall a moment then watching her sleep. He had always enjoyed watching her sleep when he could not; she looked so peaceful and he had always believed it was partly because of him. That it was because she knew he would never let any harm come to her, that she was safe with him, and that he loved her. But he wasn't so sure that was true now.

" I'll just have to prove it to her just like I did the first time," thought Victor as he removed his jacket going to the closet to put it away, but stopping when he saw what was piled up inside.

He stopped when he saw her things were still packed, her suitcases sitting in the closet lined up one by one, and seeing that he just let his jacket fall to the floor. His time with her was ticking away. With quiet footsteps he approached the bed looking down at her before quietly positioning his body over hers. This wasn't the first time he had done this. Many a time since before they had married he would come home and lay on top of her resting his head on either her chest, or stomach. This would always cause her to wake up and when she saw him she would always smile pulling him up to her for a kiss that would sometimes lead to more though not always. Sex was always just a plus with her he just liked sleeping next to her with either her in his arms, or him in hers. He loved her so much when he had asked her to marry him it was because he wanted her with him always. He wanted her to be his and his alone for the rest of his life. Victor laid his head on her stomach now looking up at her sleeping face. She was as beautiful as the day they met; she hadn't changed a bit not to him.

Taking the hand that rested on her chest, Victor kissed it not missing an inch of skin; it was this sensation that woke her up. He watched as slowly her eyes opened blinking several times before her head turned and she was looking up at the ceiling then at him. She looked into his soft brown eyes and she suddenly had to fight a smile as she remembered other happier times when she would wake up to find him like this.

"You really came back…I wasn't so sure you would," breathed Maggie giving him a smile as his lips continued to caress the skin of her hand. Victor smiled right back at her nodding his head as he finally brought her hand to his face. The way he held it there made her wonder if he was trying to embed her into himself.

"I told you I would," smiled Victor simply staring up at her as he did this still.

"No matter what happens I will always come back to you," continued Victor breaking the short silence between them.

"Tell me what to do, anything you want you can have just please stay with me. I told you I love you still so much. As much as I have since the day we met. Tell me what I need to do to prove it," whispered Victor making her cry more as he kissed her hand again.

"I told you all I want is you, that's all I've ever wanted," breathed Maggie feeling as he kissed her palm repeatedly.

"You have me all that I am is yours. You will always have me. You have my heart, my mind, my body, and even what is left of my soul. You have all of me," exclaimed Victor making her smile. No matter how many jokes he told about the condition of his soul, Maggie never believed any of it. Despite what he did she believed it was fully intact and would always smile at his jokes before kissing him sweetly. This time she smiled, but the kiss never came.

"It doesn't feel that way. Everything feels like it's falling apart…it feels like we're miles apart all the time," cried Maggie remembering all the pain she had experienced when he had been away for so long. She refused to look at him then, but before she could stop him he was gripping her chin making her do so. And the look in his eyes kept her from looking away.

"Maggie, I love you, I'm sorry I haven't showed it, but I do. Please stay…stay with me and I'll never stop proving it. We can still fix this if we try," exclaimed Victor a pleading look in his eyes that she knew only she would ever see.

"Do you think we can; what if it's already too late?" breathed Maggie staring down at him. He still held her hand and in that moment she didn't know why, but she curled her fingers around his as if creating a tether to hold them together. He made his way up her body then taking her face in his hands to kiss her feeling as her hands splayed out over his back.

"We'll never know if we never try, so let's try huh. You just tell me what you need from me to make it better and I'll do anything. Just as long as you stay with me," exclaimed Victor that look of desperation returning to his face. Maggie looked away from him then, but he wouldn't let her making her look back just as quickly. And peering into her eyes he kissed her again once, twice, three times before bringing his forehead to hers.

"Anything…I'll do anything to keep you just tell me," whispered Victor holding her face in his hands now. But Maggie still hesitated her heart pounding. It had been such a long time since she had seen this side of him and then she saw it that look in his eyes that she had missed so much. That look that had always told her he loved her was there once more.

"We need to spend more time together, maybe talk once in a while," began Maggie smiling when he kissed her before she could continue pulling away to finally gaze down at her.

"Done," said Victor firmly.

"Could you start telling me you love me again? I'd really like that," breathed Maggie tears gathering in her eyes.

"I can do that," smiled Victor kissing the corner of her mouth.

"I want you to give me those three little kisses again before you leave on a job," continued Maggie beginning to think in that moment that they could be fixed.

"Done," smiled Victor kissing her once, twice, three times.

"Could we maybe…have a standing date night to get the romance back?" smiled Maggie slowly wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That sounds good…I can definitely do that," growled Victor remembering all the romantic times they had had before they were married and how it usually ended.

"I don't know if you'll agree to this one, but…I want the girls to move out. I want it to be just you and me…it's never really been that way since we have been married…and I think it would be nice. We don't get a second to ourselves…I mean how many times have they walked in on us having sex? I want you all to myself for once," exclaimed Maggie the look in her eyes changing. Victor stared down at her then he had the sneaking suspicion that this would be the deal breaker. And he wasn't opposed to it. He only kept the girls here with them to make it easier when going out on a job, but he had to admit having her all to himself would be nice. It would be especially nice if he could make love to her without them walking in claiming it was an accident, but he really didn't think it was.

"I think you're right…we do need a little time to be alone with each other. I'll tell them to start packing tomorrow," whispered Victor watching as she smiled the biggest smile he had ever seen pulling him down to kiss him with a passion before pulling away.

"And," signed Maggie he could see she was hesitating now.

"And…" continued Victor pecking her lips swiftly encouraging her to continue.

"And I want a ring. You never got me a wedding ring and it would be nice to have something proving to your girls that I'm your wife…maybe then they'd stop glaring at me so much," explained Maggie feeling as he kissed her not really believing that anything would stop them from ever treating her the way they did.

"Consider it done, consider it all done. Does this mean you're not leaving me?" whispered Victor looking down at her his eyes filled with hope.

"Yes," whispered Maggie beginning to say more, but having no chance as he attacked her lips. Maggie felt as his arms wrapped around her tight again her own hands smoothing down his back as the kiss progressed. They both reveled in the kiss it had been so long since things had been this way. They both hoped that it would be that way again. When he finally had to pull away to let her breath Victor peered down at her for the longest time. And then he buried his head in her neck kissing every inch of it as she held him to her. He was determined he was going to do everything he needed to keep her with him.

"Maggie, I love you," whispered Victor his head still buried in her neck. Maggie smiled at him then running her hands up and down his back still as she held him.

"I love you too, Victor," smiled Maggie kissing his shoulder silence surrounding them then as they held each other tight. Neither of them ever wanted to let go.

They stayed like that for the longest time until finally she made him look at her.

"Get undressed and come to bed," smiled Maggie watching as he shook his head almost immediately.

"No…I can sleep like this. I'm comfortable, but if you're not," whispered Victor before she cut him off with a kiss. When the kiss ended she let him trail kisses down her jaw to her neck making her moan as he nipped her playfully.

"I suppose as long as your comfortable sleeping like this I'm comfortable. You better be here when I wake up though," whispered Maggie feeling as he nodded keeping his face buried in the crook of her neck. They fell asleep like that hoping that they could be fixed.


End file.
